Far from home
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: Yes I know this is a crossover i just didn't want to put the nazi zombie characters since you can only have four characters M rating since I mean come on its nazi zombies. RWBY team is trapped between time periods and nazi zombies are everywhere they go will they survive or will this be the end of team RWBY
1. Samantha

A/N:Yes this is a RWBY crossover with Nazi zombies and the newest map Origins but I am going to go through all the map in time line Order expect the Green run series and Mob Of The Dead those come later other than that enjoy!

It was WWI and team RWBY was sent to find doctor Richthofen in northern France along with Dempsey,Takeo and Nikolai.

"Where is he? and what are these things?" asked Ruby as she stabbed a zombie with Crescent Rose

"I don't know if we find him we'll ask him" said Dempsey

As they were running through the trenches they found an empty room and at the end of the room they found the doctor but before they could say anything zombies ran at them fast the whole group readied their weapons when all of a sudden a giant robot came and tried to crush them luckily they all dodge out of the way bad thing is they all lost their weapons and started of with a Mauser C96 and frag grenades.

"What!? Where's our weapons?" asked Blake

"They are gone, but you can get them back it's going to be hard though" said Richthofen

"Doctor what are these things?" asked Ruby

"Zombies, but not the kind you think they don't eat brains they will keep killing until we are all dead" said Richthofen

Yang was about to ask another question when they heard a voice

"Please you have to help me I just want to go home" said the mysterious voice

"Who was that?" they all asked

"Her name is Samantha she is a little girl and she needs our help" Richthofen told the group

A/N:Sorry for short chapter I ran out of ideas and don't think I didn't put detail in here I am going to show little detail at a time and/or medium detail for those of you that have played origins you already know what the scenery looks like


	2. Ray gun

"We must turn on the 115 conversion generator to power up the machine" said Richthofen

The generator looked like a steam pump they've never seen anything like it and five feet away from it was a light blueish color, but it looked like there was no power going to it

"Doctor what is this?" asked Weiss

"Ah yes that is quick revive you can get teammates up faster but be careful" said Richthofen

"Why is that?" asked Ruby

"Well umm because there is two bad things about it one it smells and tastes like fish second if you go down you lose it until you get it again" Richthofen said again

"So how do we ge-" asked Ruby before Yang cut her off

"Ruby I don't think he'll like if we ask so many questions" Yang told Ruby

"Nonsense now you get money from killing zombies and digging it up" said Richthofen

"I am just going to take a guess Samantha lets us buy it when we have enough?" asked Blake

"No the announcer does"

"What announcer?" Ruby asked scared

"Me... You will never leave I'll kill you all!" said the demonic voice whilst laughing

"What do we do?" asked Ruby

"We fight" said Dempsey as he shoots a zombie in the brain

The team follows by shooting every zombie they see

Ruby shot a zombie and a perk popped up

"What is that?" Asked Ruby

"That is a max ammo reload your weapons"

"OK reloaded get it" they all said in sync

"Now where do we go?" asked Weiss

"Open the door at the end of the room over there" said Richthofen pointing to a room that had some light

"Who has the most points?" asked Blake

"I do" said Weiss

She opens the door and to their demise there is a giant robot

"This robot may be our greatest creation yet" said Richthofen

"Wow this is cool" said Ruby

"What is this...a box?" Asked Blake

"Ah yes das is the mystery box hit and get a gun"

"Will we get our guns back?" asked Yang

"Yes but it's very rare" Richthofen said

Ruby hit the box and got a gun not Crescent Rose but another gun it was red but different

"Doctor what is this?" asked Ruby

"Ah das is good you have the Ray gun" said Richthofen


	3. sorry

sorry for not uploading more of this i am sad and depressed because my friend died last month and i am still sad over that i cant write without him im trying the best i can to try to write without breaking down


	4. how do we get home?

Zombies are everywhere they try their best to fight them off but a zombie sneaks up behind Ruby and hits her to the ground

"RUBY!" shouted Yang while frightened

"Don't worry I can get her just cover me" said Richthofen

"Ruby this may hurt a little" he said as he injects a needle in her Ruby feels pain enter her body

"AAAAAAH och that hurt but thank you"

"You're welcome now get up the robot is coming"

"What do we do?" Asked Ruby

"Shoot the foot with your Ray gun" she looks up and shoots the giants robots foot and gets sucked in and hears a voice it was Samantha

"So many others tried so many other failed"

"Wait what do you mean Samantha?"

"People tried to get the staffs but they failed there were four of them now there's eight hey my father made copies maybe if you find them you can get me out and open the gateway to Agartha" Ruby walks out of the pod she was in and looks up and saw a lit sign that read Odin and looks forward a saw a piece of, what looked like a staff it was glowing yellow, she picked it up slowly and walked back to the pod and it shot her up in the air she thought she would die if she hit the ground but she didn't die how?

"Ruby you OK wake up" said Blake fearing that Ruby might be dead, Ruby opens her eyes and looks at Blake's golden eyes Blake hugs her

"Oh My God I'm glad your OK"

"Ruby what happened up there?" said Richthofen

"Well I got in there and Samantha said so many others tried so many others failed and what she means by is that people tried to get the staffs her father made copies of the staffs there used to be four but now there's eight if we find them we can free her and open the gateway to Agartha"

"Ahh interesting" said Richthofen

"What is so interesting?" asked Yang

"Agartha I thought I was a myth perhaps not, it might get us home"

"Lets do anything to get there" said Ruby

"It wont be easy we need a music box,record and the staffs"

"OK never mind I thought It would be easy" said Ruby

"Guys I hate to interrupt but zombies are coming we need to move. now!" said Weiss

"Got it lets go" said Blake as they charge through the zombies killing each one with their weapons but it doesn't feel the same without their own weapons

"Guys your weapons aren't in the box but you can build them their scattered across the place just dig them up" said Samantha

"Let me tell you guys something first there was light then there was darkness now there's death" said the announcer

"Is that some kind of riddle like what the hell?" said Yang

"I know right like really if it is how are we suppose to figure it out?" said Ruby

"It is a riddle" said the announcer

"How wait what?!" said Ruby they sat there in confusion wondering how can they solve this riddle there has to be a way

"Guys I know part of the riddle first there was light meaning no zombies then there was darkness meaning the zombies are here I cant figure out now there's death sorry" said Samantha

"Wait I think I know...the staffs if we can find them and kill enough zombies we can set you free open the gateways to Agartha and then we can go home" said Weiss

"You and Samantha are right but you need to find the staff parts and they are hidden well HAHAHA" said the announcer

"Lets go find them and I think I know where one of the pieces are" said Ruby


End file.
